True Love Is Blind
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: After five years of being gone Zack comes back to the hotel. Who will still be there, and who will be gone? Zaddie. No idea if that's what you call it, but that's what I call it. haha. OneShot.


It had been five years since Zack Martin had left the hotel he once lived in to go to college. He had never gone back to the hotel, which he now was regretting greatly. He missed everyone he had met at the hotel, and all the adventures him and his twin brother Cody shared there.

He missed seeing his mom sing at the hotel restaurant. He missed messing with Arwin's, the guy who fixed everything in the hotel, silly creations. He missed the bell boy Esteban. He missed the owner of the hotel's not to smart daughter, London. He even missed the manager Mr. Moseby. But most of all, he missed the candy counter girl, Maddie.

Zack hadn't seen Maddie in five years, which he couldn't believe. He was now twenty-three years old, which would mean she was now twenty-six years old. It was amazing to him then he had gone this long without seeing her. But he knew that when he left Maddie was working there still to have money, while she was going to college. Zack wondered if she still maybe worked there. He hoped so.

He had always been in love with Maddie. The day him, his mom Carrie, and Cody had moved into the hotel, and the every first day he saw her, he knew he loved her. Still a day didn't go by where he didn't think about her, and wish that he could see her again.

Visiting the hotel was what Zack was actually about to do. Right after being in college in California he decided he wanted to live there. So for the past year he had lived in his own apartment, with no one to talk to. He had a few friends, but it was nothing like home. Where his mother was. Still working in the hotel. In the town where his brother still lived, working as a Journalist.

He was on his way to the hotel, he had been driving for hours and hours. He was excited to see everyone again, but completely nervous about Maddie. He didn't know if he would see her at all or not. He hoped to God he would though. She was definitely mostly the person who he wanted to see.

'Oh dear lord. I'm almost there. It should be about another ten minutes and I should be there.' He started thinking to himself. 'Finally. I'll see all my friends again. Mom, Cody. And hopefully I'll see Maddie.'

After a few more minutes, Zack saw the hotel in sight. He sighed loudly. After about a minute later, he was there. Pulling into the parking lot, and jumping out of the car as quickly as he could. He locked his doors, and walked to the front of the hotel. He smiled lightly to himself.

In he walked inside the hotel, where everything was actually quite calm. Which made Zack laugh to think that the hotel could be calm. Especially with him in it, even if he was only in there for a minute. The trouble usually started in there right away. He looked around, and the hotel was filled with new faces who didn't seem to know who he was. Which was utterly strange to think. He was used to knowing every person who worked there.

The lobby looked exactly the same. Not one thing was different. Then Zack finally noticed someone he knew. He walked over to him. "Arwin!"

The strange man with the partly bald head, and glasses turned around. "Oh hey Zack." He began to walk again. Then he turned around quickly, "ZACK!?!"

Zack put his arms out, "Yup. The one and only." He smiled widely as Arwin grabbed him into a big hug.

"Can't. Breath." Zack mumbled.

"Oh sorry Zack." And he let go out of him.

Then Zack heard a far off, familiar voice, "Zack?" His mom popped out of the elevator, and went to go hug her son. "Zack what are you doing here?"

"Just missed home." They broke apart, and Carrie smiled at him. "How's Cody doing?"

"Well actually he's here for a visit. You know, he's writing for the town's newspaper?"

"He told me that on the phone not to long ago." And someone jumped on his back, strange, but no one would do that but Cody. "Get off of me Cody." Cody jumped right back off.

Zack turned around to see his few minute younger twin brother, and smiled. "How are you doing bro?" Cody asked Zack.

"I'm doing good now that I'm back home." He smiled widely, and so did Cody.

All of the sudden Zack heard a scream. "What the heck was that?" Zack asked, covering his ears. And he looked over to see London, pointing her finger at Zack, and screaming her head off.

"What is wrong with you?!?" Zack shouted, trying to get over London's screams.

"There's...there's...there's two of you!" And she screamed again.

"London, London." Zack pushed her pointing arm down, which popped right back up. "It's me Zack. Remember. Cody's twin."

She smiled. "Oh yeah." And she walked away to the candy counter. Oh yes, the candy counter. Zack turned around to see a teenage boy, about 16, running it. His heart sank.

But he looked back over at his family, and Arwin. Pretending he wasn't being affected deeply at that moment in time. Then he heard another voice, "Did I hear the name Zack correctly?" It had a sneer, and didn't sound to excited to hear about Zack.

A rather short man, with no hair, and a sick look on his face showed up. "Hey Mr. Moseby." Zack cried happily.

"Ohhh." Mr. Moseby winced and looked the other direction. He looked back at Zack. "Hello Zachary." He put on a fake, wide smile.

"Hotel doing good?"

"Yesss..." He seemed to hiss. "I'm going to go back to work." And he walked back to the front desk, and started helping a couple.

Zack wanted to bring up Maddie, but decided to bring up someone else instead. "Where's Esteban?"

His mother was the one who responded. "He went back to his home country."

Cody chipped in, "The one with the long name that no one seems to ever be able to remember." Zack laughed.

"How long ago did he leave?"

"About a year ago." Arwin was still smiling widely. Then Mr. Moseby yelled for him and Carrie, "I'm see you later Zack." Arwin said smiling. And he walked away.

"Bye honey." Carrie kissed Zack on the top of the head, and then walked away too.

Zack turned to his brother, "What about Maddie?"

Cody looked at the ground, "No one's seen or heard from her in four years." He seemed to mumble.

"FOUR YEARS?!"

Cody looked back up. "Yeah." And he pulled Zack into a hug. Strange as it was, Zack let it happen. Maddie was gone. Four years.

----------------------------------

Later on Zack went to go walk around the town. Walking to all the places where he hung out as a kid.

He went to the park they all used to go to. This very tree was the tree Zack would always climb up when he had something on his mind. He climbed up it now, no matter how old he was. He didn't care, he had things on his mind. And this was always such a good place to think.

After about an half hour Zack saw from a far distance a blonde woman, feeding the birds. 'That's something Maddie would do.' He thought to himself. "Maddie?" He loudly whispered to himself.

Jumping down the tree, he slowly started his walk over to the woman whom he hoped was Maddie.

He was now right near the woman, "Maddie?"

She looked up, it was her. She pulled her face a little closer to the man with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Zack?"

He smiled widely. "I haven't seen you in forever."

She jumped up, and pulled him into a hug, "Talk about five years."

"They all said at the hotel that none of them had talked to you in four years." Maddie let go of him. "What's up with that?"

"Oh... um nothing." She sat back down. He sat next to her. "Well... how have you been doing in California Zack? Five years you've been up there now." She smiled at him.

"I've been doing pretty gosh darn good. How bout yourself?" He couldn't help but look at her legs, being shown by her skirt. But then he realized he needed to be looking at her face, so he looked up.

"I've been great... just great Zack." Their eyes met, but Maddie pulled the connection away.

"Maddie?"

She looked over at him again. "Yes Zack?"

"I've miss you..." He looked down at his feet, "...a whole lot."

Even though he a little bit afraid, he looked up at her. "I've miss you too Zack." And she gave him another huge hug.

"How much?" He didn't mean to ask it, but it had just came out.

She struggled with the words, "A whole, whole bunch." She smiled lightly.

They spent about an hour talking, and catching up. Zack was amazed at how Maddie seemed to be the same. But she seemed to be even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Which he didn't think was at all possible. He found out she was single, which excited him a bunch. And it was pretty hard for him to contain his happiness, but he managed to do it.

Then he decided to bring it up again, "Why haven't you talked to anyone at the hotel in four years?"

Maddie loudly sighed, and sat all the way in the bench, "You just won't let that go will you?"

Zack shrugged, "I want to know."

"Ok... here's the truth." Zack gave her his full attention. "I miss you to damn much. Still being at the hotel hurt. Seeing the people I saw when I saw you hurts. The people who love you. I didn't want to deal with it more everyday that you were gone. Because... well Zack... I love you. And it took you leaving for me to realize it."

He chuckled to himself, "Don't laugh at me." She said looking at the ground.

"Oh lord, I am not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situtation."

"What situtation?"

He brought up her head, with his hands, and looked into her eyes, "Look at me."

"Why?" And a tear rolled down her face.

"I love you too." And he pulled her into a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. The one he had been wishing for since the moment he had met her those ten years ago.

**(Well... this was my first Suite Life fanfic. What did you guys think? I had this story idea in my head for a while, and I had fun writing it. I really don't have an idea for a sequel though, so if you're wanting one, sorry. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews pretty please.)**


End file.
